The Third Sorceress War: Part 3: Karisto's Return
by Hyne's Knight
Summary: Centra rises up. Karisto returns to Esthar.


The area where the battle took place between the Gardens, the ground was littered with scraps of metal, bodies of shot down paratroopers and pilots, and one survivor stood looking over the wreckage, silently contemplating on what to do next.  
  
Squall was heading out of Esthar, with Rinoa at side of course, when the Centra army began to take shape in the distant expanses of the Great Plains. Squall payed no heed to the mass, assuming it was just his imagination, or a bunch of monsters pointlessly grouping together as they sometimes do. Rinoa, however, stopped and peered out over the horizon at the growing wall of troops. She felt very badly about this, knowing that monsters never gather in these kinds of numbers, unless it's a Lunar Cry of course. She grabbed Squall's arm, and pulled him back to her small lookout point where she had been watching from. Squall shrugged, now knowing he wasn't imagining this at all, and he looked out very closely to the wall, growing ever closer to the city. Squall turned to Rinoa, nodded slightly, and began to trek back into the city to warn Laguna about this strange phenomenon.  
  
Back in the Gardens, things had not been well as no one really knew what to make of the whole Sorceress situation. Xu, Seifer, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, and Irvine all decided simultaneously that they should go to Edea's house, and ask her about this new Sorceress. They contacted the other Gardens in the group, and began to head out, looking like a massive caravan of huge machines.  
  
The Shumi were now huddled up in their village, deep underground, all of them in a rush to speak with the Elder at what to do. The Elder was growing very tired of all of the people coming to his door, and asking the same question. He finally decided that he was done answering questions, so he went out and explained to his tribesmen that they were safe underground, in the village. All of the Shumi acknowledged his words, and went back ot their homes, to wait for more news from their good friend Laguna.  
  
Cid and Edea were out in their yard, talking about the old times when they first created SeeD, when the three Gardens loomed up to them. The whole Orphanage Gang came out of Balamb, and greeted the two happily. Edea had been wondering what was going on in the outside world, as she didn't get out much now that her husband was no longer Headmaster of Balamb Garden. Edea brought all of the others into her home, and listened to what they had to say. She was shocked at the words they spoke, not believing at first, but knowing that these people, who were like children to her, would never tell her anything that was untrue, especially not something this important. Edea immediately went out to her backyard, along the shoreline where she could think clearly. She never heard of Adel having a daughter, nor did she realize that there were any other Sorceresses, other than Rinoa, still left in the world. She thought for a long time, and finally came to speak. The others listened intently to her wise words. She told them that they would have to find out about this Sorceress. They need to know where she obtained her powers, how powerful she actually was, and above all why she decided to appear in front of them at this time, and in that specific place. They all spoke to each other for quite some time, and eventually returned to their Gardens, this time with a new objective... to find this Sorceress, and many of them also wanted to find Rinoa, and Squall, because they would be very helpful at a time like this.  
  
Squall and Rinoa, by now, had told Laguna about the strange gathering out in the distance. Laguna didn't know what to make of what he heard, and decided he would personally go out to this phenomena, and find out what exactly was going on, much to the dismay of most of the citizens of Esthar. Laguna brought Kiros and Ward along with him, and Dr. Odine insisted on joining them as well. Squall and Rinoa smelt trouble, and hesitantly followed Laguna as well. The six of them went straight to the Esthar Airstation and boarded their favorite ship, the original Ragnarok that was salvaged by Rinoa and Squall during the last Lunar Cry. This was now Laguna's personal aircraft, and he always used it when traveling for presidential business. So off they went, to investigate this growing mass in the distance.  
  
Deling City had finally gotten the news of the battle between the Galbadia Garden, the Ragnarok Fleet, and the Garden Force. Many of the citizens were displeased that their army survived the attack, because they were tired of the tyranny enveloping their everyday lives. The news was immediately dispatched to General Caraway, and successively Sorceress Andora. The Sorceress was very pleased with the news, and General Caraway knew they must attack the enemy while they are down. He immediately ordered that the Galbadia Garden be repaired, and sent to Esthar, to strike the wounded army that was now missing some of it's air combatants.  
  
It only took a short time for Laguna and the others to reach the "wall", and when they arrived they were totally stunned at what they saw. The mass was now clearly viewed as an army, with many strange and unusual creatures in it's ranks. There was an old, ancient looking man at the front, who seemed to be leading the charge. Laguna instructed his pilot to land in front of the old man, so they could speak with him. When they all stepped out of the Ragnarok, the entire army halted suddenly, and the old man stepped forward, wearing a long cloak that covered all the way down to his feet. He walked directly up to Dr. Odine, as if he knew him already, and stopped, staring straight at him. Laguna inquired who the man was, and what this huge swarm of monsters and people were doing. Rinoa felt another small twinge in the back of her mind, which made her shiver momentarily. She felt something that she hadn't for a very long time, something that she feared greatly. Squall noticed that she wasn't focusing on the old man, as everyone else had been, and he went to her, to find out what was wrong.  
  
In the meantime, Laguna had stepped in front of the old man, and had forced his questions on him. The old man cleared his throat, and began to speak, "I am Karisto. I come from the Centra Ruins..." Upon hearing this Squall froze, and then stepped up to the man. "Did you say Centra Ruins?" he asked, hoping his ears had deceived him. The man continued, "We are the Centra Army, and we have come here to annihilate the land called Esthar. All of the Estharians, along with Squall and Rinoa were stunned once again, and none of them could find any words. Dr. Odine stepped forward after a short time, and asked Karisto if there could be some kind of agreement made. Karisto didn't have to speak for all of them to know that there would be no peace. Karisto turned away, and summoned his Army forward once again, on ward to Esthar. 


End file.
